yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 18: Darkness Rising
The Summoning Sezomaru: Ginsei opened the door to the apartment he now lived in, the apartment that his father had given him which was the same one that he lived in during his younger days. Ginsei shook his arms a little, feeling very weighted down. His uncle and boss Keyome Tasanagi had sent him instructions to meet him on the large bridge in District One. He had sent him these strange weights which Ginsei guessed to be about 90 Ibs on his arms and at least 110 Ibs on his waist. Ginsei was utterly glad in the training he had done up until now because without it, this type of weight would have him face first on the floor. He left the apartment building, heading down the street, the apartment he now lived in not being too far from the large bridge that made District One distinguishable from the other Districts. He glanced up at the sky which was dark due to heavy cloud cover as if it were going to rain at some point soon today. "What does he have in mind?..." Ginsei asked himself as he walked down the street, not paying the stares he was getting any mind. He had learned to live with the stares of KasaiHana's people. A swordsman who carried his sword everywhere was always going to get stares in todays day and age, even with all of the shit that happened in this city of fire. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KJxbouAfVw)) He soon reached the bridge, stepping on the base of it. He looked up towards the top of the bridge, wondering if his uncle was there, waiting for him. He slowly made his way up the bridge which had a strangely steep climb though the people who transversed it everyday seemed to pay it no mind. He heard a small rumble of thunder roll across the dark sky, shaking his head some. "It's definitely going to rain soon.." After a few minutes he finally made it to the top of the bridge, glancing around, waiting for his uncle to arrive. Tasanagi: "Nephew.." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXLfg2ry_F4)) Keyome said in a dark tone as he stood on the opposite side of the spot Ginsei currently had been standing. His hair blowing violently in the wind, his face was hidden in the shadows but his bright red eyes stared down at the young boy. "....Im happy you came." He said to the boy, his hands tightly gripped to two chains that connected to something under the bridge. "... You, may one day. Be the successor... i have been searching for." Keyome said taking steps back getting father and farther. His black Martial Arts Gi hung loosely to his body as he continued to move back. "...Show me Nephew. How powerful you are." Keyome pulled back both of his hands high into the air, then jerking them down in an X formation pulling on the chains.(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCfiqY05BpA)) The ground would errupt under Ginsei, explosions riddling the bridge useless as the explosions would engulf the boy in a fiery blaze. Keyome had leaped away using his wings to land on the other bridge on the other side. Landing on the ground on one knee. He stood up, staring over at the firey smoke collague before him. "..." He turned to it, his eyes gazing out at the destruction. His secretary came running up the bridge. Gasping for air. " SIR! DID YOU JUST KILL HIM?!" Keyome looked at her, and lashed his right hand out picking her up by her neck. " Foolish whore... one does not Kill a True Kagemaru. " He said crushing her throat and tossing her over the bridge. "...Im just waiting for him to get his warm ups done.. Hahahah.." Sezomaru: Ginsei stared across at his uncle, nodding some. "Of course, I wouldn't refuse my uncle." He listened as Keyome spoke of Ginsei possibly being his successor one day. He nodded a bit, glancing at the chains that were being held by his uncle as the wind blew rather harshly, keeping his bangs out of his face, rippling in the wind a long with his ponytail. He reached both of his hands back to the back of his head, tightening his poinytail just as the chains were pulled up high and then jerked down in an X formation. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTrGOLtQesQ)) The bridge suddenly exploded, flames exploding from underneath the bridge, utterly destroying it. Ginsei moved quickly just as fire errupted under him, close to engulfing him just as he jumped to his right, the bridge breaking down before he really had time to react. The weights which were slowing him down, making him think that he'd have no chance of escaping the downfall of this bridge. Suddenly a black aura errupted around him, causing a small burst of strength to surge through him. Black smoke billowed into the sky, no sign of Ginsei anywhere until he burst from the black smoke, his arms in the shape of an X in front of his face as he landed on his right side, sliding onto the other bridge which Keyome had previously escaped to. He glanced down at the burn marks on his boots and the bottoms of his jeans. He coughed, shaking his head, some as he slowly made his way up into a kneel on his left leg. He looked up at Keyome as he tossed a woman off of the still intact bridge. Ginsei himself honestly wasn't sure how he had that strange surge of strength besides something that his father had explained to him about Satsui No Hadou Kusei called "Basuto" which was like a burst of energy or a transformation burst that provided a surge of speed and strength. 'Saved by damned luck..' Ginsei thought to himself as he stood, facing his uncle. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZpgHrKXooc)) Rain began to fall with a roll of thunder and a clap of lightning as he stared at his uncle. "Hell of a way to warm up you demon.." Ginsei said, staring into Keyome's red demonic eyes. A Crazed Warmup Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKV6lx9crAs))" Good Ginsei, good." He cracked his knuckles lightining flaring off of his body as he did. " But Rule number one my boy..." He said looking up at him, an emotionless look breaking off of his face. " When facing an opponent, never... stop attacking. Alwaays attack. Dont let them breathe. Dont give them the chance. Attack... Attack, and keep Attacking. Suffocate them with power... and consume them with your darkness.." ( Basiclly never not attack in a fight, always attack in each battle situation. XD)Keyome didnt waste any time as he rushed the boy. His body made 'clones' of himself. All of taking form of a completely black form of keyome. They all had red eyes and shadowy bodies. All 6 of them charged the boy and attacked on all sides of him. One came down with an uppercut, another coming with a sweep kick, One with a axe kick from the sky, another coming down with an elbow to the right. Also one was attempting to get a lunging fist into the boys gut, while the last one was coming in with a clotheseline on the left. If they all connected they would knock him out, or possibly kill the boy with the overwhelming strikes. Keyome was standing back watching or so it seemed. His eyes closed he needed perfect concentration to build up the Chi he was building up. He opened his eyes and they glowed with an illuminting red. He took off, if Ginsei dispatched the clones, then Keyome would suddenly 'appear' Behind him in an attempt to grip his arms around the boys waist and send him back in a backwards body slam, bending his body back like he was doing the limbo. If the powerful slam connected then Ginsei would be knocked out on instant. The power of the slam causing the wooden boards to shatter and split on the bridge. Sezomaru: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axDbT3KVmKg)) Ginsei reached over with his right hand, about to grab the hilt of Yuuyaiba when he stopped, moving into his boxing stance, slightly bouncing on his heels as his uncle spoke. In the middle of his sentence, Ginsei charged, hearing the last words "Consume them with your Darkness." It made Ginsei grin as he charged in for some strange reason. Due to his early charging he had closed the distance as Keyome began to charge himself and as his strange clones appeared he moved past them, missing them completely, seeing Keyome standing back as if observing his clones. Ginsei closed the distance, becoming two feet away from his uncle, rearing his left arm back as he balled his left hand into a fist. He swung his left arm, aiming to slam his fist against Keyome's right side in a sort of left hook, the weight adding power to his hit though they also slowed it down. He didn't let the weight get to him though as he continued attacking, now swinging a right jab towards the middle of Keyome's chest which with both of these hits he would attempt to stun Keyome for a second at best so he was able to swing a hard left hook towards Keyome's jaw, aiming to rock him so that his head would be snatched to the left to lead into his final hit which was a right hook to his nose which would be easily aimed if he took the left hook to the jaw though if he didn't, the fist would be aimed towards his left cheek. Due to the weights that were slowing Ginsei down, if any of his hits didn't land he would be left open to whatever counter attacks were to come his way. Death?.. Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ozk26HuNyvk)) Keyome watched as the boy dodged the clones. ( Each clone counted as an attack, meaning 6 hits were made and you dodged all 6, haha meaning that leaves you kinda wide open XDDD I love you man!) They'd all collapse and explode in a poof of shadowy smoke. Keyomes whole attack sequence had been cancled as he watched the boy dodge his hadou clones. Ginse's first strike was sent. Keyome stood there, and simply leaned to the left hooking his left arm, around ginsei's so ginsei's left arm would have landed under keyomes left arm pit. When Ginsei attacked with the right. Keyome would have done the same hooking his arm under his right armpit. Doing it all in one smooth combo so that it'd be difficult for him to manuever out of. If the lock connected keyome would have smirked and looked down at the boy. "... No Ginsei. More Anger!" He said sending a headbutt into the boy's head at the close distnace. " MORE RAGE!" He said sending a right knee into his gut. " MORE..... POWEERRR!!!!" He said finally pushing back and sending a flurry... of evil intended punches into the boys chest and stomach area. His speed seemed inhuman punching over 30 times within the first 2 seconds of this flurry. After 5 he had punched 55 times and each one would send an explosive and thunderous strike into the boys body with aching pressure filled bone spasms. After the onslaught was done Keyome would have simply placed his right hand on Ginsei's chest and fired a Push blast technique into the boys chest which would have knocked him off of the bridge into an old run down factory, crashing through the wall where he'd land on the 3rd floor possibly injuryed. If the hit connected then Ginsei would more than likely look up to see Keyome floating in the air with his wings extended in Ginsei's hole he placed in the wall. The moon sitting right behind Keyome. Not giving thethe chance to recover he came soaring down with a right straight punch, a super man punch from HELL. that if Ginsei didnt get up soon, Keyome would press his fist into the boys spine, snapping it into... an instant kill. He travled at an inhuman speed as he flew down to the boy. Living Darkness Sezomaru: Ginsei watched as his left fist passed harmlessly by his uncle, watching as his arm was easily hooked, followed by his right, both attempts utterly stopped. He stared into Keyome's eyes for a second as he yelled at him to use more angle before slamming his head against his own. His head snapped backwards, in a bit of a daze from that hard hit. He then heard the next words yelled "MORE RAGE!" He then felt a heavy knee smash against his gut, causing his body to lurch forward, spit falling from his mouth as the final words were yelled. "MORE POWER!" ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpWclabjS7c)) Ginsei stumbled backwards from the small push before feeling each and every one of the fifty five punches that impacted with his chest and stomach, causing his body utter trauma, spasms seeming to flare through his muscles like shockwaves with each hit. Ginsei then felt a burst of what seemed like air smash against his chest, sending him over the bridge railing and into the open air, sending him to a long fall which to him, seemed as if he was falling in slow motion. He looked above him as his bangs lashed around in the air, droplets of blood raising into the air as if it were falling the wrong way. "Am I... Going to die?.." Ginsei thought to himself as he plumetted through the air, suddenly feeling a connection with something hard. (Music stops abruptly at 0:44) He smashed through the wall of an old abandoned factory, smashing down onto the floor of the third floor. His body rose into the air slightly from the hard impact, blood jumping up from his mouth, spilling from his bottom lip. He looked up at the hole he had fallen through in a heavy daze, seeing the moonlight burst through the hole he had made, seeing Keyome floating in the air with a pair of wings. He realized that Keyome had suddenly began to plumet down towards him, his fist aimed towards Ginsei. Ginsei in his dazed state felt as if he heard some sort of whisper in his head though he couldn't quite make it out until it came again "Be strong... Darkness is yours.." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaU-ckFsJUs)) Ginsei's eyes widened slightly, a black film covering the whites of his eyes before swallowing his irises and pupils, his eyes now entirely black as a black smokey aura began to violently swirl around him. The aura stuck to the shape of his body yet with the violent movements, Ginsei's hair tie snapped, causing his hair to fall out of it's ponytail as he placed his left hand onto the hilt of Yuuyaiba, beginning to draw it as he rose up, raising to his right as he drew the blade, holding it backwards, this all happening in the second that Keyome reached him. ((The music stops as the move is made)) The timing was just so that unless Keyome was able to stop his downward strike, the blade of Yuuyaiba would slice into his right cheek, cutting his face all the way across the bridge of his nose to his left cheek. If Keyome hadn't moved from his downward attack Ginsei would then spin on a dime, lashing his right hand out to grab the back of Keyome's head, using his momentum against him to slam his face against the floor. Ginsei would then leap backwards by about ten feet, still holding Yuuyaiba backwards in his left hand as his hair was now hanging down freely to his lower back, covering the right half of his face. ((Music continues)) The darkness that had consumed his eyes swirled, turning the irises of his eyes into a deep purple color though the whites of his eyes remained black as he glared over at Keyome with a cold and sadistic yet calm look on his face. Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-5dqtcbrJI)) Keyome had been slashed across the face, a burst of blood ripping across his face yet his target had already been set. As the impact collided with keyomes face, within an instant he felt his head being slammed into the ground. A loud BOOOMMM echoed as his body hit the ground, slowly going limp. When the male had flipped away. Keyome laid there for a few moments. " Well well... so you are special after all." He said slowly rising to his feet. Keyome could feel as his own chi began to engulf around his body simply because of the boys overwhelming amount of chi. " You even surpass your father child." He said turning to the boy." With that level of power at your age. You shall be my greatest weapon." Keyome said smirking. " As a reward..." He said popping his neck. " I shall give you a task." He crossed his arms. " I want you to kill someone for me." He said looking up at the boy. "...My Concubine that's the mayor right now. Be rid of him, he has long lived his time. He is indeed heavily gaurded. Ha, ha... but that wont be a problem with you... will it my child. Hahahah..." He said pacing around. " I also... need you to kill the Leader of the KPD in district 3, that may take some effort. But yes. Not Ryoji, he is far beyond your level but the one under him... that female." He said smirking. "...And last but not least..." he turned to the boy, popping his jaw back into place. " bring me... the Pychic..." He said leaning his head down. The darkness in his eyes began to glow a bright red as he began to chuckle. " With them out of the way. I can do... what i should have done years ago. And you shall be my Aniki.. Just like your father untill you have grown your wings to start your own. Make me proud my boy. And show them the power... OF THE KAGEMARU!!" He said laughing, his body would disperse into a wave of black smoke before the black smoke wipsed out of the building, past Ginsei and into the moonlit sky, where it would then take back to his orginal form, flying off with his wings spread wide. Seeming like he was flying into the moon itself. Category:Ark6